


First Time

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love-Making, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shoma's first time, Smut, bottom!Yuzuru, mention of past Yuzuvier, self anal fingering, set after Four Continent's Closing Banquet, top!Shoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: He had survived the creepy PyeongChang2018 mascots. He had taken pictures with other skaters. He had congratulated Nathan on his win. But the thing Shoma would always remember about this Four Continents were probably Yuzuru’s eyes, constantly looking for him during the Closing Banquet…





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Yuzusho tag is filled with lovely Fluff and a lot of Angst. It only needed THE SMUT™. Thank me later and enjoy it! >:D

The hotel lights were low and almost inviting.  
The two boys were tangled together over a messy single bed.  
A suitcase was still open on the floor, showing a pair of Risport boots; the blades covered with their fluffy protections.  
The owner of those boots was too busy to properly put them in their place.  
His hands were touching and pulling the other boy towards himself.  
Wet sounds were coming out of their enlaced mouths.  
The kisses were feverish and sloppy, as if they didn't know how to move on from them.  
Yuzuru was straddling Shoma, cupping his face to keep on kissing him, moving his tongue inside the other's mouth.  
Shoma was squeezing Yuzuru's buttcheeks and thighs, trying to get him closer, while grinding his hips.  
"Sho-chan..."  
The low sound of Yuzuru's voice left Shoma breathless for a few moments.  
"Are you really ok with this?"  
Shoma nodded fervidly, the dirty images in his mind clouding his judgment.  
Yuzuru kissed him again, gently, before getting up to lay down on the bed.  
Shoma was standing up next to him, his eyes capturing every movement Yuzuru was making to remove his clothes.  
His heart was racing, he was nervous and excited at the same time.  
It was a brand new feeling for him, similar yet different to what he would feel while skating on the ice.  
But he had an idea as to why it was like this: he had never felt these feelings for anyone else.  
Yuzuru had taken off his shirt, showing the perfect lines of his abs and his swollen nipples.  
He was now removing his trousers, while Shoma was trying to remember how to breathe again.  
Was he ready for this?  
He had never had sex with anyone. Not 'cause he didn't have the chance.  
His first and only relationship had been with Sota, and they broke up right after Shoma turned Senior.  
The dirtiest thing they had ever done together was masturbating one another.  
And now he was in a hotel room, still wearing his formal attire from the Banquet, with none other than Yuzuru Hanyū.  
The man he had a crush on ever since the first time they shared a podium together, at Junior Nationals.  
The man he had to force himself to forget, because he had been in a four year relationship with two-times World Champion Javier Fernandez…  
He was there, in his room, laying on his bed, wearing only his boxers and staring at him with a sultry look on his face.  
"Sho-chan?" he purred.  
Shoma used to hate that nickname, because it was mostly used by people who wanted to mock him.  
But now he could feel the erection in his trousers becoming painful to hold in.  
He slowly started to take off his jacket; his hands were shaking and his movements were awkward.  
Yuzuru licked his lips in anticipation of the moment he would get to see the beautiful body hidden under those layers of fabrics.  
He sit on the bed and helped Shoma unbutton the shirt, taking advantage of the moment to trail his hand over the other's chest.  
Shoma let out a soft moan, his head cocked to a side.  
"Can I make you feel even better, Sho-chan?"  
Shoma nodded again, caring only about losing himself to Yuzuru’s skills. He was older, he had experience, he trusted him to know what to do.  
He felt Yuzuru’s slender fingers unbutton his blue trousers, as he held his breath again, in anticipation.  
Two hands on his hips were guiding him towards the wall; Yuzuru was then kneeling in front of him.  
Shoma's face was colored in all shades of red.  
With a slow and almost painful motion, his erection was freed.  
He could feel a warm breath lingering over it as he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall for support.  
Yuzuru started licking the underside of his penis, from the base to the most sensitive part of the tip.  
Shoma's legs shook a little with pleasure.  
Yuzuru placed his hands on Shoma's hips again, to help himself with his movements.  
He took it entirely in his mouth, sucking the tip before letting it go deeper inside.  
He was hollowing his cheeks, letting Shoma feel the most pleasure possible; his tongue still running on the whole length.  
A slightly more violent tremble in Shoma's legs forced Yuzuru to stop. He didn't want that to be the end of their night.  
He got up and started kissing and sucking on Shoma's neck, his hips moving on their own.  
"Is it selfish to say that I want you inside of me, Sho-chan?"  
Shoma breathed out a low "No. It’s not", making Yuzuru smile shyly.  
Shoma could feel that Yuzuru too was nervous. He was holding his hand tightly, guiding him back to the bed, looking at the floor.  
Despite having kissed him first.  
Yuzuru had spent the banquet mostly with Misha and with the other Japanese ladies, but his eyes often met Shoma's.  
So, when everyone was saying goodnight and returning back to their rooms, Yuzuru had followed him with the excuse of apologizing for not having talked too much with him for the whole night.  
Shoma brushed it off as nothing, but accepted his senpai’s apology anyway.  
Yuzuru wholeheartedly smiled at him, gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and thanked him, calling him Sho-chan.  
"Wait! Can you call me like that again? Please..." was all Shoma managed to say, while Yuzuru was leaving.  
And now Yuzuru was in his room, taking off his boxers, showing him his perfect butt, probably made by the Gods themselves.  
After having sucked him off and basically worshipped his thick thighs.  
The importance of the moment finally struck Shoma. What was he supposed to do now? All he knew was what he had seen in porn videos...  
"Are you scared?" Yuzuru asked. He blushed and nodded.  
"Don't be, Sho-chan. I am here"  
It wasn't too big of a reassurance, but it was enough to temporarily calm his nerves.  
He got closer as Yuzuru laid down on the bed, spreading his legs to show him his body. He was so beautiful…  
"I'll prepare myself. You can watch me and learn, ok?"  
Yuzuru reached out to the discarded trousers on the floor, taking out a small bottle of lube from a pocket.  
Shoma blushed and tried to not to think that maybe Yuzuru had planned this whole deal.  
The other opened the lube bottle and poured it over two fingers.  
Shoma held his breath again when he saw those two fingers brushing the entrance and slowly making their way in.  
He saw them disappear to the second knuckle and Yuzuru's soft moans were already starting to fill the room.  
His movements, so measured when he was on the ice, were now erratic, his mind too focused on the urgent need to pleasure his body.  
Shoma couldn't take his eyes off the beauty on display in front of him.  
He started palming and stroking himself lazily, while biting his lips to suffocate his noises.  
Yuzuru's face was red and sweat was already forming on his forehead; his hand was moving fast, in and out of himself.  
Shoma had to summon all his courage to stop such a wonderful act.  
He pulled out Yuzuru's hand and placed it on the bed, gaining a low disapproving sound from the other.  
He then fished for a condom from the package he had hidden in the nightstand and put it on.  
"I-I want to... I want to be inside of you..."  
Yuzuru hugged Shoma, pulling him down to lay over his chest. He kissed him sweetly but passionately.  
"Make me yours, Sho-chan" he purred again.  
Shoma stood up, lining himself to Yuzuru's entrance, being extra careful with his movements.  
He was looking down the whole time, scared to mess this up, yet mesmerized by seeing how easily it went in.  
When he looked back at Yuzuru, he saw his head resting on his pillow, eyes closed, mouth shaped in a 'O'.  
Shoma started to move slowly, taking in all the sounds the other was making.  
He would breath out heavily while he was sliding out; he would stop breathing and clench the bed sheets while he was sliding in; he would moan when the tip brushed the walls of his insides.  
The pleasure was unbearable for Shoma too.  
His whole length was wrapped in a hot place he didn't even knew could be this much amazing.  
His hips were moving on their own, switching between a faster and a slower pace.  
Same was for Yuzuru, who just couldn't lay still and was trying to give himself more pleasure.  
"F-faster, Sho-chan, I beg you!"  
There was no need for begging. Shoma laid over his chest, started kissing him and sped up his thrusts.  
He could hear the faint sound of skin against skin, alongside Yuzuru's deafening moans.  
They knew no one could hear them. That place was meant for them alone and no one else.  
Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Shoma's shoulders, to keep kissing him, while spreading his legs some more.  
Shoma could feel his tip hitting against something, but instead of stopping, he kept pushing it inside almost with violence, delighted by the choked sounds coming from under him.  
Yuzuru's hand reached Shoma's, freeing the bed sheets it was holding to, and moving it to his hip bones.  
A silent prayer was in his eyes. Shoma immediately reached for Yuzuru's neglected erection.  
It was stiff in his hand, a sign that he wasn't the only one so close to his climax.  
He started stroking it at the same pace as his movements, getting loud moans and cries as a reward.  
He knew he probably hadn't been the best sex Yuzuru had ever had; it still was his first time, but the thought of having gotten Yuzuru like this was enough to spark his pride  
To know that he was moaning and squealing in pleasure because he was fucking him good was enough to silence the anxious voices in his head.  
He would have been even better next time. He was sure they were going to have a next time.  
"Sho-chan, I can't... Anymore... I'm..."  
Their movements were fast, Shoma's hips pumping in and out, his hand moving on Yuzuru's length; the other was still holding the bed sheets.  
Yuzuru was rocking his hips against Shoma, his penis was too sensitive and about to burst, sweat was covering his whole body and making him shiver anywhere he wasn't covered by Shoma’s skin.  
They kissed and kissed again, until Yuzuru felt a familiar warm sensation inside himself.  
Shoma's strength only lasted a couple of other thrusts, before falling against Yuzuru's chest, despite trying to hold himself up.  
He looked down at his partner and he was looking back at him with a sweet smile.  
But Shoma didn't want to see that smile. He wanted to be greeted with the blissful expression a guy usually have after having reached his orgasm, and he had failed to do that.  
He pulled it out of Yuzuru and removed the condom; Yuzuru was trying to sit on the bed, but Shoma's hand on his chest held him in his place.  
"Sho-chan?" he replied to his gesture with an interrogative look on his face.  
Shoma silenced him with a soft kiss, taking Yuzuru's length in his hand again.  
He might have been in need of a few lessons on sex, but he was still damn good at jerking another guy off.  
His grip wasn't too tight and his thumb was delicately touching the underside of the tip in a circular movement.  
Yuzuru was now moaning again, his head cocked to the back, his Adam's Apple and collarbone exposed for Shoma to feast over it.  
He started with his neck, leaving small red spots and saliva everywhere he could reach; sucking softly, kissing and biting that perfect skin.  
A moan, louder than the ones before, startled him.  
He could feel both his hand and stomach getting wet with Yuzuru's release.  
They kissed again and Yuzuru left some space for Shoma to lay down.  
He was worn out by his pleasure and the happiness of having given himself to another person. To someone he truly loved.  
Yuzuru sit down and started cleaning both of them with some tissues.  
He kept looking at Shoma's face, smiling every time their eyes met. He then laid down again to kiss his forehead.  
"Are you leaving already, Yuzu-kun?"  
The alarm on the nightstand told them it was already 2AM. They were both having an early flight the next morning.  
"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Sho-chan..."  
Shoma sit on the center of the bed, hugging Yuzuru from behind, as to beg him not to go.  
"Are you trying to say it was a mistake?" Shoma asked, scared.  
"That's the last thing I could ever say, Sho-chan"  
Yuzuru turned to face him, placing his hand on Shoma's cheek.  
"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I'm just sorry it took me so much time to understand it..." he smiled softly.  
Shoma hugged him again, losing himself between those arms he never dreamt of reaching, one day.  
He was 11 the first time he met him.  
From that day, when he had gotten third and Yuzuru happily shook his hands, he decided he would keep on training hard, to be able to share many other podiums together.  
They did. And even if Shoma didn't want to admit it at first, he had silently poured all his feelings in their silly 'wedding joke' on those podiums.  
And now those feelings had finally reached their target.  
"Yeah, it took you quite some time, but I'm glad we are here now..."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
